


Strung Out

by Naemi



Series: Josh/Elijah Shorts [4]
Category: The Faculty RPF
Genre: M/M, drug references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life was a high-speed roller coaster, and he rode it with utter joy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strung Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Honeyandvinegar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Honeyandvinegar).



 

Being with Elijah was like being on Meth. Not that Josh officially knew the effects of an icepipe.

Being with Elijah made him self-assured, anxious, and euphoric at the same time. He didn't want—didn't need—to sleep, but felt ready to take on anything. Life was a high-speed roller coaster, and he rode it with utter joy.

Being without Elijah was like a withdrawal. Not that Josh knew much about detoxing, but yes.

Being without Elijah made him tired and depressed. Then came the bad temper, a mix of frustration and loneliness that he lived with unchecked. Since Josh didn't know what else to do, he sometimes turned his anger against himself.

It never occurred to him that it might be a dangerous liaison. He was hooked, and truly so. But just like with any addict, nothing mattered as long as the drug was back in his system before he hit the ground. Josh would do anything for a hit of that glow, for that crystalline energy to fill every pore of his body.

Apart from being his official drug, Elijah also was his every breath and every heartbeat. He completed what had never been anywhere near completion before. Josh would love him forever and ever, in this life and in any other life to come.

Or at least as long as he was riding that roller coaster named love and, boy, he didn't intend to miss one single launch or loop or roll or twist.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the gorgeous **AlienSoulDream** and whipped into final shape by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
